Study Time
by RailTracer12
Summary: Timmy and Chester seem to get set off track when studying.


Fairly odd parents fanfic

_"Is this your boyfriend Tim-Tim?" Gary asked looking Chester over. "Wh-What?" Timmy asked his face lighting up bright red, Chester just stood there his face a scarlet red from ear to ear._

12th grade

Timmy's mind couldn't help but flash back to that moment and other moments where he was spending time with Chester. Those moments normally came during class or when he was working on homework. It didn't help that he was the only person that hung out with Timmy sins AJ went on to a better school.

"So what did you get for number ten?" Timmy asked scratching his head as he looked over the problem. "I stopped trying four questions ago." Chester said spinning around in Timmy's desk chair. "So what do you want to do instead?" Timmy asked laying back on his bed with his legs going off the side of the bed. "I don't know." Chester said stopping the chair, he began to walk around the room and soon lost his footing ending up with his face on the carpet.

"We could always call up AJ." Chester mumbled into the carpet. "He's most likely hanging with his smart friends." Timmy said turning his head to the window. Timmy had lost his fairies a few years ago and although his life got better with him being in football and got to date the girl of his dreams he always felt like something was missing. He always wished for something to fill that void.

"That never stopped us before." Chester stated getting up off the floor and onto the bed next to Timmy. Timmy could feel his heart speed up as Chester's hand brushed his. He could barley hear the sound of his parents polling in over his heart but he sure did find out when his father came through the front door yelling through the house. "Timmy! Me and your mother are home." Timmy sat up setting his school stuff on the ground next to him. 'Nice job changing the mood dad.' Timmy thought looking at Chester as he put his own stuff in his bag.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Chester said smiling at Timmy then walking to the door. Timmy didn't move as he watched his friend walk out the door, he heard him mom and dad saying goodbye to Chester and finally the front door closing. Timmy flopped back down on his bed with his arm over his eyes. "I can't handle this anymore." He mumbled to himself.

School was like any other day but today Timmy's eyes kept on drifting over to Chester. The teacher's aren't like old crazy Crocker but they still did not seem all right up there. At one point Chester looked back and Timmy's head snapped to the window with a bright blush on his face. He could hear Chester let out a small chuckle. As soon as the bell went off for his last class Timmy went straight home sins football was done for the year. When Timmy got home he put his bag at his desk and began to play with the rubber ball that sat on it. He lay down on his bed and began to through the ball up in the air.

His pocket began to vibrate, he poled out his phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he said into the phone now throwing the ball at the wall. "Hey honey it's me. I'm out shopping for a while and wont be back till later today around diner." His mom said on the other side of the phone. "Alright I'm just going to be studying with Chester." He said, they said their goodbyes and he set his phone on the side table. He opened his window and made his way onto the roof, "You'll going to get hurt if you keep on climbing around like that." Chester said coming up the walkway. "Oh don't worry my ass will break my fall." Timmy said looking down at his crush. "Well get back inside I need you to in one piece so you can help me study." Chester said making his way into the house.

When they got all settled in with Timmy in the spinney chair this time and Chester on the bed they began to go over the work from the class they had together and even helped each other in their other classes. "Alright I can't do anymore or my head will go boom." Chester said putting his books at his bag than through the bag by the door. "Hey be careful. What did the book ever do to you?" Timmy asked spinning around in the chair with his head always facing the boy who sat on his bed. "It made my brain hurt." Chester said stopping Timmy's chair, thus making Timmy fall out of the chair and onto the floor. Chester began laughing and soon Timmy joined him. Chester got up to help Timmy but as soon as their hands met Timmy got an evil smile on his face and poled Chester onto the floor with him.

Now both boys were on the floor next to each other laughing. This was a moment that Timmy wished would never end but he knew that it had to move on. "Next time I wont help you up." Chester said getting up onto the bed. "That's what you said last time." Timmy said taking a seat next to him. "That never happened." Chester said looking at the floor trying to remember, "Yeah it did. A few weeks ago before the big test." Timmy said shoving his own stuff in his bag. "Oh," He said after a few moments of silence "the one about the Greeks?" he asked. "Yeah." Timmy said getting up and putting his bag next to Chester's. "Well I mean it this time I am not going to fall for it." Chester said grabbing a book from the side table as he laid down on Timmy's bed. Timmy just rolled his eyes and took a seat at the end of the bed so he could look out the window. Some time pasted by as the sun went over the sky closer to the horizon. "I think I should be getting back, dad was planning on spending time with me this weekend." Chester said getting up to stretch. "Alright I'll see you Monday." Timmy said getting up as well. "Oh I forgot to do something before I left." Chester said just as he got his bag and opened up the door. Timmy just stood there hoping that Chester was not planning on moving, I mean the last person who moved was Trixy and she left him like a wet paper towel. Chester walked back over to where Timmy was and planted a kiss on his lips, it was nice and soft but still tough. "See you Monday." Chester said walking back out the door. Timmy was to shocked to do or say anything as Chester made his way out. Timmy eventually sat on his bed but still kept his eyes planted on the door where Chester had left. It wasn't until his mom called Timmy for diner that he realized how long he had been staring at the door.

Timmy wanted to grab his phone and call Chester up but he didn't know what to say to him. Would he clam that none of that ever happened, but why would he, he was the one who kissed him. He went to grab his phone and found that a text message was on it.

From: Chester

_To: Timmy_

Hey can you come down to my house?

Timmy just looked at his phone for a second then remembered that Chester had said something about going with his dad for the weekend.

From: Timmy

_To: Chester_

_I thought that you were going out with your dad?_

_From: Chester_

_To: Timmy_

_He had to bail at the last minute._

_From: Timmy_

_To: Chester_

All right I will be down in a few.

Timmy shoved his phone in his bag and told him mom he was heading out. He slowly made his way down the street, he remembered the kiss. It was slow and inviting, it had sucked him in. He was about to kiss back when he felt Chester pull back and run out the door. Before he knew it he was right outside Chester's house. He knocked and then turned around and looked at the area. It was just as he remembered it sins last he was here. There were a few trailers but it seemed cleaner. "Hey Timmy." He heard Chester say as he opened the door. "Hey." He responded fallowing Chester inside.

"Do you know why your dad bailed?" he asked taking a seat on the coach. "He had a job interview pop up." Chester said putting some dishes into the sink. "So why did you want me to come down?" Timmy asked looking at some books that sat on the coffee table. Chester took a seat next Timmy and waited for him to sit back up. Timmy sat up and looked at Chester still waiting for him to respond. "About the kiss? I wanted to know what you thought." Chester said as a blush spread across his face as soon as he started to talk. Timmy could feel the same blush coming over his face as well. He also didn't know how to put what he thought into words. "If you want we don't have to ever speak about it ever again." Chester said after waiting for Timmy to respond. Timmy saw him slowly began to stand up.

Before Chester could even sit up enough Timmy took his face in his hands and plant a kiss on Chester's lips. He let go as soon as he felt Chester sit all of the way back into his seat. "I guess you don't want to never speak of this again." He said with his blush still covering his face, "Not in the least." Timmy said smiling like an idiot. "So what do you want to do now?" Timmy asked moving his hand away from Chester's face only to have Chester intertwine his fingers with Timmy's. "I have a few ideas." Chester said polling Timmy from the couch and down to his room. "Chester I-" Timmy started but stopped when he looked into Chester's warm eyes. "Chester what?" he asked grabbing onto Timmy's hips and bringing them closer to closer together. "I-I forgot." Timmy said as Chester's mouth barley brushed Timmy's.

A small chuckle left Chester's lips and onto Timmy's. Chester pushed Timmy onto the bed, Timmy's mouth went slightly agar. Chester landed down over him and placed a deep kiss onto Timmy's lips. Timmy's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Chester's neck trying to deepen the kiss further. Chester's hand found its way under Timmy's shirt and up his chest. Timmy moaned at the touch, Chester could barley take anymore of this. He wanted to tear of Timmy's cloths and take him right now. The only thing that stopped him right now is the fear of his father walking in and Timmy wasn't helping. Chester finally moved his mouth off of Timmy's to find that both of them were out of breath. When Chester saw the way Timmy was laying there he almost ripped off his cloths. "So what time is your dad getting home?" Timmy asked moving his hands up Chester shirt with lust in his eyes.

"He never said." Chester said and he could have sworn that his voice was almost shaking. "Maybe you could give him a call?" Timmy asked slowly taking his shirt off. Chester sat up and almost dropped his phone as he took it out of his pocket. As he texted he felt Timmy unbutton his shirt with slick hands. When he felt the phone vibrate in his hand he saw that his dad said that he wouldn't be back till late, that there were more interviews that he hand thought. "What did he said?" Timmy said sitting up so that he was to about Chester's neck and began to leave kisses. "He said not till tonight." Chester said putting his phone on the side table. "I'm cool with that." Timmy said putting his hand on the top of Chester's pants. "I can tell." Chester said laying Timmy back onto the bed. Timmy polled Chester over him and began to undo his pants as well. "Timmy its not that I'm saying no, its just that I want to make sure that your cool with this." Chester said gabbing Timmy's hand before he gabbed for Chester's zipper. He just smiled at Chester with his all knowing smile and continued. Chester smiled back and began to french Timmy. He thanked the lord that his dad wasn't coming home for a while. He was going to in joy this even if it seemed wrong.

Chester began to take off Timmy's pants as well. He didn't want to move away from Timmy but he knew that they would both need air soon. When he came up he found that he and Timmy were only left in their underwear. "Chester I'm back early. It turns out that they hand gotten the wrong times form me to come down. I wont be going until next Saturday." Chester's dad said coming in through the front door. The two teens froze. "Put your cloths on I'll talk with him." Chester whispered as he put his cloths back on. He gave Timmy another kiss before walking out of the room to talk with his dad. "Hey dad sorry to hear about that. Look sins you went out I invited Timmy over to hang out." Chester said leaning in the doorframe. "Thanks okay." He said walking over to the counter, "So how was the sex?" he continued. Chester's face became even redder. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "Well you seem out of breath." His father said leaning on the counter. "We were wrestling with each other." He said looking back at Timmy seeing that he almost got his shirt on all of the way. "That's my boy, so did you get him in a head lock." He asked looking over at his son. "Not necessarily but I took him down." Chester said as Timmy came in the doorway. "I'll call you later I got a text from my parents to come home." Timmy said walking by Chester and his father. "I'll walk you home." Chester said fallowing Timmy out the door. "Yep I walked in on them." Chester's dad said after they closed the door.

"Sorry about my dad." Chester said as they made their way down the street. "It's okay." Timmy said but in his voice you could tell he was bothered that they couldn't do it. "Would this make you feel better?" he asked grabbing Timmy by the waist and planted a kiss on him. "What if someone sees us?" Timmy asked when they poled away. "No one ever drive's by this area." Chester said giving Timmy another kiss but longer this time. "I wasn't lying about the text, they do want me home for family bonding time." Timmy said when they poled apart. "Alright see you some other time then." Chester said letting go of Timmy's hips. "Alright but make sure that your dad isn't home." Timmy said smiling at him, "Who said it will be at my house, your parents are never home." Chester said smiling wickedly at Timmy before walking away.

It had been almost a week sins Timmy and Chester had gotten to second base. During classes and lunches they gave each other the sex eyes taking off each other's cloths with their eyes. It wasn't until Friday that Timmy found out that his parents were going to be going to Florida to see an old friend of theirs for the weekend.

"Yeah I'm sure that they are going to be gone all weekend." Timmy said as him and Chester made their way down the road from the school. "Sorry I just don't want to be walked in on by your parents." Chester said moving his backpack to his other shoulder. Timmy just smiled to himself as they reached his house and made their way up to the door. "Why is your parents car still here?" Chester asked with a bit of worry in his voice. "They are most likely finishing with putting their stuff in the car." Timmy said opening the door to find that he had been right and his parents were just about to come through the door with the last of their stuff.

"Hi Chester, bye Timmy bye Chester." His parents said making their way out of the house and into the car. "Bye." Timmy said closing the door and making his way up the steps. Chester slowly fallowed still worried that Timmy's parents would still find a way to walk in on them.

"Chester its fine." Timmy said taking his hand to make him hurry up the stairs.


End file.
